


Rainbow Wings

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with a Stargate, coming upon a planet of winged people doesn't happen every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Wings

**:Mistake:**

* * *

It was a good day. The wind currents were warm, and the clouds few, but the sun had been warm all day -not scolding hot, and thus even in the sunset hours the upper sky was still warm. It was the normal weather for Tengoku- with its skyscraper tall mountain peeks, and multitude of environments between mountains and their three oceans.

Looking down at the clouds from above a shadow darker then the night passed over the clouds. The rustling of feathers, as wind passed through both hair and feathers, never failed to sooth every one of the Shaz into contentment.

A Shaz can only be described as a winged being- usually with powers of healing and shielding. Despite this they look remarkably like a human, except their eyes can never be described as gray, blue, green, hazel, black, or brown.

Their eyes are unusual in that they truly do change with their moods. Vividly and often, no matter the light- 'blood red' for rage, fury, or anger- lavender- for deep emotions, such as love, hope, and 'thinking'. Silver when frightened, ill or in 'battle calm' before a fight, or when wining or losing fight. Amber is 'normal' feelings- or what is normal in that Shaz's everyday life.

Not that any of this was important at the moment- no this Shaz's thoughts were only on flight and his love for it. Niji's hair was wild and black as night- long enough so that each strand could touch his shoulders.

At the moment his eyes were the color of amethyst because of his love of flight, he rarely had this eye color on land. His clothes were simply loose pants- with a belt around his waist, on it was a pouch- and in it was a crude knife, on his feet were sandals.

The knife was mainly used for gathering rare herb-flowers for the trained healers- he was an apprentice to one of the greatest of them.

Niji noticed the growing darkness with surprise, and settled to land in a clearing, which he knew was actually a very suitable outpost disguised as a cave. As was standard, there was a cot and cooking tools- with the normal fire starting tools.

Most Shaz preferred to hunt for their food- unless injured or very old, in that case a weeks supply of dried meat and usually there was fresh running water nearby. Niji looked at the darkening sky and sighed, there wasn't time for hunting for either meat or plants. As he set about getting ready for bed, his ten foot long wings ruffed soothingly behind him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Some distance away near the ruins of the sacred city the Stargate, silent since the Ancients disappearance, seemed to bring itself back to life. Dialing itself from unknown origins- and with a burst of energy settled into what looked like the surface of a calm lake.

SG-1, led by Col. Jack O'Neill, appears on the other side; Maj. Samantha Carter appears next, followed by Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the Jaffa Teal'c. Soon after Teal'c appears the Stargate's watery surface disappears.

"Yet another day, yet _another_ planet to explore." Jack hummed to himself, as they walked along the rock path that led to the ruins in the distance, that even in the presetting sun light they could see. Sam shot him an amused glance, and waited for Daniel to spot the ruin- which of course he did.

Daniel beamed at the sight of those not-so-faraway ruins, and gave Jack a triumphant look. Jack only sighed, and shook his head at the archeologist's child-like curiosity, before nodding to Sam and Teal'c to head out to the ruins.

"Yea, yea- I know 'a crime of humanity' if we don't check it out." Jack stated blandly as Daniel opened his mouth, probably to urge him to let him go take a closer look at the ruins. At Daniel's amused grin, Jack snorted, and waved toward the ruins.

"Come on, let's go see the rocks." Jack muttered, smirking when Daniel opened his mouth to reprimand the Colonel, and began to babble about humanities history and the new discoveries that could be made.

Jack had been with Daniel since the beginning of opening the Stargate, and that alone, let Jack know right off Daniel couldn't make heads or tails of the language which decorated the walls of the ruins.

That in itself was startling- this building was made by something non-human, which made his skin crawl. Before he could suggest them getting the hell out of there- Daniel spotted the entrance, and with a hopeful glance at Jack waited for his answer.

They were bound to only infuriate Daniel if they ignored this ruin, as they had the last. Only that, and the fact that other then the alien language- they had no proof the aliens still existed, let alone inhabited the planet.

That was the main factor that led Jack, with some reluctance, to nod his agreement with Daniel going into the ruin. After all they were supposed to find new technology and make alliances. Though he made sure to send Sam with Daniel, incase the trouble magnet managed to find his way into danger- yet again.

Meanwhile, he and Teal'c decided to set up a perimeter and make sure these were ruins- and hopefully were as they appeared- abandoned. Jack knew that if it wasn't, no amount of pleading would let him allow his team to risk their safely by staying on this planet overnight, unless the inhabitants were friendly, he hoped they were- for Daniel's sake.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Afterward, Niji could never quite remember just what had startled him awake, and made him set flight. Much like a bird, for a Shaz flight was a part of everyday life –but it had roots in as an inherent and possible primitive reflex.

So it was often a joke among the Shaz- practiced by young or old, to startle one another into flight. Often they 'jumped' as much as ten feet into the air, and then let their wings safely settle them onto the ground again.

However, this was irrelevant to Niji, as he rushed to the source of the noise. While the nose and ears of a Shaz are 'normal' in appearance to humans. Their senses are in fact much more sophisticated then a human.

So it may come to a surprise to you, that Niji could have heard the Stargate -for indeed that is what set him into flight, even as far away as he was from the ancient city. Even more surprising- was that Niji had no need to search the skies for the source.

As his excellent senses had located it- and had locked onto the location. For Shaz, unlike most birds on Earth are predators, and much like humans they have a keen curiosity.

Niji's wings flapped once, and then he glided over to the ruins, circling a few times folding his wings to land. Which would have went smoothly, if not for a sudden blast of noise, and pain flaring along his wing joint, and the pain consumed him into darkness as he fell from the sky.

* * *

_**Rainbow Wings** _

By _AbeoUmbra_

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**: A Brush with Death:**

Jack had gone in one direction, and Teal'c had taken the other. The plan had been to meet up on the other side, or contact the other via radio if something happened.

Jack hadn't known what happened, he had only heard Teal'c staff weapon go off without warning- or radio contact. None the less his training took over, and before he knew it, he was running to where the blast had gone off at.

Apparently Sam and Daniel had also heard the staff blast and were there when he arrived.

At first glance Jack didn't know what to make of the scene in front of him. A person lay stunned on the ground, he wasn't garbed as a solider, but he had _wings_. Two, big, feathery appendages were sticking out of his back.

They weren't white - he wouldn't want Teal'c to shoot down some sort of angel, and then have to explain it to god- might not go over too well with the higher ups on Earth.

The wings were a light brown with green highlights when the sun glinted off them- they reminded him of hummingbird wings- but on a much bigger scale.

Sam was kneeling by the, uh, alien being with wings- one of them was bloodied and looked to be in the wrong position.

"What happened?" Jack asked Teal'c bewilderment plain in his voice, though he couldn't blame Teal'c, if he had something that big flying above him his first reaction would have been to shoot too.

"I thought it was attacking, but apparently it has no weapons." Teal'c observed softly, Jack knew he regretted his actions- but it had been automatic.

"It is a he. There is extensive damage to his wings, and I don't know how you would even begin to fix it without taking an X-Ray first." Sam said softly running her hands over the injured wing joint.

Suddenly, and without warning, wild silver eyes stared directly into Daniel's blue ones, he quickly looked around him. His wings fluttered, and he hissed in pain, drawing his wings as close to his body as he could, favoring his left wing, and scampering away from the four of them.

" _Easy_ , we aren't going to hurt you…" Sam spoke her hands up in a peaceful gesture. The boy, for that was what he looked like to Jack, was shivering in fear and wide silver eyes stared at all of them.

"I'm Maj. Sam Carter; this is Daniel Jackson, our leader Col. Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c. What's your name…what are you called?" Sam asked he was frowning now at them and flicks of amber appearing in the silver.

"Niji- Niji Toha. Of the Shaz people, of the planet Tengoku, ruled by Emperor Xai." Niji rambled, still backing away from the SG-1, Daniel and Sam exchanged looks, Daniel came closer and Niji made a small whimper of protest.

Daniel made a hand motion to get the others to back off, Jack reluctantly did as Daniel wanted, the others following suit.

"How do you know this language?" Daniel asked, crouched a few feet away from Niji. Niji tilted his head at Daniel.

"The Anicents, who built that," here Niji gestured to the Stargate, "taught us our language." Niji answered, staring curiously at their eyes, gold still bleeding into silver.

"Where are your wings? Why are your eyes strange?" Niji questioned, unconsciously moving his wings and winching when his left wing moved. Daniel noticed the blood was coming quicker and swallowed.

"We were born without wings- we never had them. Our eyes are the same." Daniel said softly, slowly moving a bit closer to Niji- who noticed Daniel's movement uneasily, but made no moves to get away.

"What about the ruins?" Daniel asked, suddenly curious over why they spoke the same language, but the ruins had a different written language.

"It was made before them- in the forgotten language." Niji whispered, forgetting some of his pain with Daniel's question and answer game. His eyes were now golden with tinges of silver.

"There are no beings without wings on Tengoku, where do you come from?" Niji asked shadows creeping along his vision as he grew tired from pain and blood loss.

"Earth." Jack answered blandly as Niji fainted. Daniel felt sorry for him, and moved so that he could let the Shaz's head rest on his leg. Sam went back to cleaning the wound.

"Sir, I don't think he'll survive without surgery…" Sam said softly, winching as his blood quickly covered her hands.

"Will he lose the wing?" Daniel asked, Sam shook her head and shrugged.

"There is no way to say, I think if we get him there soon we can save it- but we have to _hurry_." Sam insisted, Jack sighed and nodded his agreement.

"I will send a transition to Earth." Teal'c announced, Jack nodded and followed Teal'c to the gate.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They were Shaz scouts, warriors who watched for other Shaz from different territories. They, like Niji had heard the Stargate start, though they didn't know that was what the noise was, and they were currently flying to the ancient ruins.

One was male, and the other female. The male had an armor jacket of a sort that consisted of light brown, hardened leather, with bronze coverings- on his chest and back for protection.

His pants were also made of leather a darker brown, skin tight, with hardened padding along the shins and groin. His hair was black, tied into a tight warrior's ponytail.

The female relied more on speed then her partner, and so her clothing wasn't as heavy. She wore tighter clothing so her speed wasn't hindered her top consisted of a black, and one shoulder strapped shirt -and leather black leggings. Her hair was a silken brown- tied and braided, long enough to reach her waist. Both wore ankle high brown boots, also made of leather.

Leather and bronze armor was a trademark of the warrior scouts for Niji's people. Her wings were as black as her clothing, and his wings were light brown, flashes of blue and green feathers could be seen when the sun tagged them in its light.

They glided to the ruins and circled from above. It was indeed a strange sight- two people who looked like them walked on the ground; this wasn't unheard of as in their people's city many walked. But these strangers _had no wings_.

Which was a strange sight indeed, one of the pair looked to be older- for he had gray hair and reminded them of the scout master, who was still the best scout their people had. The other was darker skinned, like the Shaz on the islands were rumored to be.

The male and female glance between each other, then the female surveyed the ruins again and saw something her partner and had missed. Under a tree two of the no-wingers were hovering over a grounded Shaz; blood flowed from his left wing onto their hands.

She pointed to the scene and both of their eyes grew crimson in their fury that a Shaz's blood looked to being bathed in by the no-wingers.

She snarled, vicious looking elongated canines glinting; she dived pulling her power to form a shield around herself and her partner. The injured Shaz didn't stir when she and her partner let loose a warrior-scout warning scream.

The no-wingers reacted though, the warrior scouts were a fearsome sight to their own people. So you can imagine how SG-1 felt when two ten foot long winged people screeched at them, and dived at them, with a red glow surrounding the both of them.

To be fair SG-1 let them pass the first time, their shield power could also be used as a weapon and O'Neill had to dodge quickly when the male came at him with a force-shield in the form of a spike.

The female had gone after the two no-wingers surrounding the grounded Shaz, as she chased Sam, who thought Daniel was right behind her, off with a force-shield in the form of a hammer.

The female warrior-scout smoothly landed beside Daniel, who had been too shocked to move, and Niji, who still lay prone and bleeding at the wing with his head on Daniel's leg. Crimson eyes glared into Daniel's blue ones as a red tinted shield surrounded the tree.

" _What did you do to the brother_?" She hissed furious at the state of Niji's wings, brother was the male term all Shaz used in regard to their people, sister being the female version. Daniel gulped, blue eyes wide as he shook his head.

"I-I didn't do it! I swear it was an _accident_!" Daniel stammered flinching when she stalked over to them; she knelt by Niji starting to put a red tinged hand to his wing. Daniel who had only seen the red tinged power used to hurt and scare away Sam- who was slamming herself against the red tinged shield, shoved her hand away from Niji's wing.

" _Don't hurt him_!" Daniel shrieked as she turned blood red eyes on him. Confused amber flicks appeared.

" _I_ will not hurt _him_! I'm _trying_ to heal _him_!" She grumbled, Daniel eyed her suspiciously and she scowled at him. Finally he nodded and the red-with gold flecked tinge again appeared around her hand- the shield mirrored the tinge- and her eyes.

 _Their power is tied to their emotions…_ Daniel thought as he watched her red-and-gold tinged power cover Niji's body and Niji's amber-with-silver eyes opened to stare at the female warrior scout. A soft smile appeared on his face and Daniel knew he didn't feel any pain.

"Your wounds are too severe for me to heal; I can only block the pain. I am sorry." The female Shaz whispered softly, Niji nodded struggling to set up- she gently helped him with an arm on his shoulder.

"I am Niji, and you are?" He asked, at that she blinked at him, her face paling then looking to Daniel, and back to Niji, tilting her head, Niji shook his head and she nodded. Daniel's eyes were wide- _they are telepaths_.

"I'isa. My partner Va'zar is dealing with the no-wingers." I'isa answered abruptly. Niji sputtered, and shook his head.

"They tried to help, their weapon only paralyzes- I feel through the trees. _Tell him_!" Niji begged of her, she nodded curtly; Daniel dared to look outside- the shield he found, blocked sound as well as physical objects.

Not far off from Sam was Va'zar, who was diving and back-flipping mid-air keeping O'Neill and Teal'c distracted as Sam tried and failed to get through I'isa's shield. Va'zar suddenly let his power- tinged silver, take Jack's and Teal'c's weapons as they hovered in midair with his shield force.

I'isa let her shield fall- and with nothing to keep her from falling Sam fell as well. When Sam looked up into I'isa's amber eyes, the female Shaz had all their attention as even her partner Va'zar was looking at her.

"I believe that I have made a mistake in attacking you, I apologize." I'isa said simply, Va'zar's wings flapped and he glided to I'isa landing on Niji's other side.

"Apology accepted. Sure is some big mistake though." Jack said, rolling his eyes. I'isa nodded.

"You are right when we get Niji to the healers, you will be rewarded for your efforts to help him, and as an apology gift for attacking you we will have a feast." I'isa announced, Jack grinned.

"Now you're talking my language. One question though- how are you two going to get him- and us four to your city?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. I'isa smirked, and seeing her look Va'zar chuckled.

"Of course, by using our force-shield powers, how else would you want to get there?" I'isa answered playfully as gold tinged around the SG-1 and all four of them hovered a foot off the ground.

"This will be… an interesting experience." Teal'c said eyeing his feet and the air between them and the ground.


End file.
